1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat having a swim platform mounted to the stern thereof, and more particularly, to a swim platform adapted to prevent swamping of the stern of the boat and provide added buoyancy for the stern.
2. Description of Related Art
A swim platform mounted to the stern of the boat is a desired feature for many boats. The platform often provides easy access onto and off of the boat. One problem typically encountered with stern mounted swim platforms arises when the speed of a boat moving forward through the water is suddenly reduced. A boat hull moving through water generates a following stern wake. When the speed is dramatically reduced, the bow rises, the stern digs deeper into the water and the stern wake may have sufficient momentum to flow up onto the swim platform. The added weight of the water on the swim platform forces the stern deeper into the water. Unless adequate measures are taken, the oncoming stern wake may be sufficient to enter the cockpit and in some cases swamp and sink the boat.
Another problem inherent with swim platforms are means for effectively mounting the swim platform in a rearwardly extending cantilever fashion from the stern of the boat. It is known to secure the forward end of a substantially planar swim platform to the stern of the boat by a plurality of brackets and to mount one end of a gusset arm to the aft end of the swim platform and the other arm to a lower portion of the stern. Problems inherent in this structure include the limited strength of this structure and the numerous holes which must be drilled into the hull in order to mount the multiple gusset arms and brackets. An example of a known swim platform is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,137 issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Eccles.